Lost
by MaddenRevival
Summary: When Benji goes missing Katy and Benji's family stick together and hope that nothing awful has happened to him, but when a call comes telling her what's happened she does something she will never be able to take back. Includes Benji, Joel & Katy Perry.


Dark red blood washed away down the drain in the white bath along with the rush of water coming from the shower head. She sat in the bath with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around holding her legs. The bleeding would not stop. It kept pouring and rushing with the stream of water that fell down her naked body and along the bath, down the drain. Her arms were covered in blood. Slices here and there were cut all over them. A sharp blade was on the bathroom floor.

"It's all my fault." She thought.

***

2 Hours Earlier.

She was at home getting changed ready to go out and see her gorgeous boyfriend, none other than the amazing Benji Madden. She had curled her hair in places and had put on some new grey skinny jeans and was now finishing off by doing her make up. She looked beautiful. When she had finished she picked up her bag and left her house to head out to his place. When she arrived she saw a couple of cars outside. "Hmm...what's going on?" She wondered. She got out her car and walked towards his large front door. She had her own front key so she let herself in. As she walked through the door she could hear lots of talking coming from the living room. She walked further into the house, shutting the door behind her. She walked into the living room to see Benji's family all sitting around. They all looked worried. "Oh no, what's happened?" She thought. She then saw Joel standing still, with an emotional expression.

"Hey...what's going on?" She asked.

"Hey Katy. Erm, it's Benj." Joel replied.

"What? What about him? Where is he?" She asked, worried.

"He's missing."

"Missing? When? How? Oh my God. How could this happen?"

"We don't know. He just went out last night to one of his DJ nights and he never came home and nobody's heard from him since he left the club last night." Joel explained.

She looked to the floor, trying to keep back her tears. "How could this happen to someone so wonderful." She thought. She tried hard to be strong.

"Okay. So erm, are the police searching for him or what? What's happening?" She asked, looking for the answers she needed.

"Yeah. They're out there now. They're trying their best to find him." Joel said, caringly.

"Okay."

"They said if they find him or anything at all they will let us know as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'm gonna go home in case he turns up. I mean, you never know." She said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. We'll stay here and do the same. We'll phone you if we hear anything." Joel told her.

"Okay. Thanks Joel."

She turned away from the worried family and rushed towards the front door. She went to her car, turned the ignition and then started the engine and headed off back home.

It didn't take her long to arrive back home. She walked quickly to her front door, hoping that he'd be here. Hoping that he was safe. She just wanted to see his face and hear the sound of his voice to know that he was okay. She walked into her house and checked the answering machine straight away. No Messages. She called out to him "BENJ!" No Answer. He wasn't here. She sat down on her sofa and suddenly came over hot and felt sick. She rushed to the bathroom and was sick. She wiped her mouth and went to the sink and poured a glass of water. She felt an awful pain through her body. "Where is he?" She thought. She was so worried for him. She needed to know where he was. She needed to know that he was okay. She was in love with him.

***

1 Hour Later.

The phone started ringing. Ring Ring, Ring Ring. She shot up from the sofa and answered the phone praying to God it was to tell her Benji was alive and well. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Katy."

At first she thought it was Benji and she had a breath of relief, but quickly realised it was his twin brother Joel.

"Hi Joel." She said.

"The police just rang...it's erm..." Joel started but seemed to be finding it hard to talk.

Katy looked to the floor again. "Oh No!" She thought. She knew by the sound of Joel's voice that this was not good news.

"What is it Joel? Just tell me, I have to know." She told him.

"Benj, he erm...the police found him. He's dead, Katy."

"What?" She said, as tears started to flow and fall down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How could this be? Why would anyone want to even hurt him. He was the most perfect being." She thought. And as she thought she began to sob harder and harder until she fell to the floor covering her eyes. She cried and cried.

"Katy? Katy?" Joel said through the phone. But the phone was now on the floor.

After a couple of minutes of hard crying, she managed to wipe away some tears and calm down a little before picking up the phone and putting it back to her ear.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. I've already cried. I couldn't believe it either. I still can't quite believe it." Joel told her.

"What else did the police say?"

"They just said they found him at some man's house not too far from here. The police think it was a gang and that's how he was unable to get away because he was on his own. They didn't say much on the phone. Just that they had arrested this man that they found there...Erm...I think they said his name was Travis something..." Joel tried to explain.

"Travis..." She asked for confirmation.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Oh... I uhh, I have to go. I'm sorry, Joel. Bye." She put the phone back down onto the floor.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head onto her knees and cried some more. "It's him. It's all my fault." She thought. "Travis...my ex." She slowly lifted her head and her make up had smudged down her face. She slowly stood up and made her way upstairs back to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and then turned on her CD player up as loud as it could go. She took off all her clothes, then stepped into the bath and stood under the shower head. Water poured down onto her head. She put her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes. She looked straight in front of her and saw a sharp blade from one of her razor blades. "I'm so lost." She thought. "Everything is over." She slowly put her hand out and picked up the sharp blade.

"Lost." She said allowed.

_Have you ever been so lost._

_Is there a light._

_Is there a light at the end of the road._

_I'm pushing everyone away._

_Cus I can't feel this any more.  
Can't feel this any more._

_Have you ever been so lost._

_Know the way, and still so lost._


End file.
